Parents
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: ONESHOT In which Prussia wonders if he and Hungary would be good parents after babysitting for Germany and Italy. Rated T for Teen. PruHun and GerIta. Human names used. Slight OOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Zephyr here. And I'm back with yet another PruHun story. What a surprise. I've had this idea for a while, but I finally got the chance to write it down tonight. Just as a note, they are kinda OOC, so be prepared for a serious Prussia. It surprised me too, trust me. Let the deadly tale begin!**

The lock clicked and the knob turned before the door swung open and Elizaveta and Gilbert stepped inside the small apartment. While Gilbert went straight for the Xbox360, Elizaveta made her way into the bathroom and into the shower.

It had been a rather exhausting night. While Ludwig and Feliciano went out to celebrate their anniversary, Gilbert and Elizaveta had agreed to babysit their son, Dietrich. When Ludwig and Feliciano had first adopted Dietrich, Gilbert had said that he would prefer not to have to babysit him. After all, Gilbert wasn't very good with kids. But when Ludwig had asked his brother for the favour, he couldn't very well turn him down.

"Ludwig will always be his weakness." Elizaveta smiled as she stepped out of the shower a few minutes later.

Once she was finished in the bathroom, Elizaveta walked out to the living room and found Gilbert asleep on the couch. The TV in front of him was showing the data screen for _Halo 3 _multiplayer and apparently he hadn't done as well as he normally had. Gilbert had probably fallen asleep while playing again.

"Gil, you fell asleep again." Elizaveta said as she shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

Gilbert's eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring at Elizaveta. He'd fallen asleep while gaming again. Not exactly something that he wanted to admit.

"You know how Dietrich can be." Gilbert yawned as he sat up and made a spot for Elizaveta on the couch. "What kind of three-year-old has that kind of energy?"

"Obviously Dietrich does." Elizaveta said.

"The kid's going to be a track runner, I swear." Gilbert sighed as he got up and turned off the Xbox.

"You ran around a lot when you were a kid, too." Elizaveta reminded him. "And I always had to chase after you."  
"No one said that you had to follow me." Gilbert said. "But I'm too awesome not to follow."

"Whatever you say, babe." Elizaveta grabbed the TV remote and started surfing the channels.

"Ellie, can I ask you something serious?" Gilbert asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

"You? Serious?" Elizaveta smiled. "Gil, you know nothing's off limits with me. What's up?"

"Well, do you ever think about having kids?" Gilbert asked. "I mean, we've been married for almost two years. Most people would have at least one or two kids by now."

"I've never really given it much thought, to be honest." Elizaveta said. "Are you saying you have?"

"A little, I guess." Gilbert nodded. "It would be interesting, nonetheless."

"True, but I'm not sure we'd make good parents, Gil." Elizaveta said.

"What makes you say that?" Gilbert asked.

"Well for one thing, I work far too much to be home to raise a kid." Elizaveta said. "And I'm not entirely sure that you'd make the best father."

"Why not?" Gilbert frowned.

"You'd be too engrossed in video games to take care of the kid." Elizaveta said.

"You noticed that I didn't do anything with the Wii or PS3 at Ludwig's house, right?" Gilbert told her.

"True, but that was only for one night." Elizaveta said. "And you have to be there to raise the kid, too."

"Are you saying I wouldn't?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that irresponsible, Ellie."

"I know that, but I have a feeling that you'd be spending a lot more time with Antonio and Francis than you do now." Elizaveta brushed her hair from her eyes.

"I'm not about to run off and force you to raise our kid by yourself." Gilbert said. "You know that's not something I'd do."

"Again, I know that, Gil." Elizaveta said. "I'm just not entirely sure we're ready to be parents just yet."

"But sometime in the future?" Gilbert asked.

"Maybe in a few years once we've settled down a bit." Elizaveta said, resting her head on Gilbert's shoulder. "Things are too chaotic for us to be raising a kid right now."

"I guess you're right." Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"So you really want to have kids?" Elizaveta looked up at Gilbert, the green eyes meeting the red.

"At some point, yeah." Gilbert said. "I mean, it's one way to break the monotony of our lives. And I know that it's far more serious than I'm making it sound, but I think that I'm ready to give it a shot."

"You've grown up, Gil." Elizaveta said.

"Of course I have." Gilbert said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm not the obnoxious little kid who was always chasing you around the woods anymore."

"Yeah. We'll see how things go." Elizaveta told him. "Maybe we'll become parents sooner than you think."

**The idea of Prussia (and Italy, for that matter) as parents kinda scare me a little. Hungary and Germany would help a lot, I think. So that's that. Look for another oneshot from me soon. Reviews equal love. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
